Behind the Walls of Evil
by FlytoHogwarts
Summary: After an encounter with a strange presence, Harry is left wondering what dangers lie in waiting for him as he returns to Hogwarts...and what new enemies might be waiting behind every corner...Please read and review.
1. The Noises in the Wall

ONE- The Noises In the Wall  
  
Harry was a normal boy just like his cousin Dudley. Normal as possible anyway. There where only two things different from him and his cousin: one- -Dudley was fat while harry was skinny; two--Harry was what was known as a wizard. He was starting his 6th year very shortly.  
  
Yet Dudley was already starting his first day of school tomorrow. A school with mean and rotten little boys and girls.  
  
There was no chance for Harry ever to be what the Dursley's called a "perfect boy". But he no longer cared. All he cared about was his school and his friends, Ron and Hermione. But Uncle Vern and Aunt Petunia didn't care anything about his world. All they knew was that they where "stuck" with Harry for the rest of his life. Which did not please them.  
  
As Dudley sat in the kitchen eating away on a chocolate candy bar, Harry longed to see his friend Ron. He wondered what he could possibly be doing right now. Probably something much better than watching Dudley eat yet another candy bar. But that wouldn't matter. He would be at school in less than a week. And he could forget all about the Dursley's. At least until next summer, that is.  
  
Something always happened to Harry and his friends at the Hogwarts School. He didn't understand why and perhaps he never would, but this year he had decided that was not going to happen. He was going to have fun learning and have fun with his school friend Hagrid. Hagrid was a good friend to Harry and his friends. He was soon to stop by to go shopping to get school supplies for the up coming year, and meet Hermoine and Ron at the End of the Hill. End of the Hill was a great ice cream store even Hagrid liked.  
  
Harry couldn't wait until Tuesday to see his friends. It was only Sunday now. He still had yet another day to wait. And then, Thursday was the day he was to start school again. Harry and Hermoine were invited to stay at Ron's house until Thursday. He could taste the ice cream and Mrs. Weasley's home cooking already.  
  
Just as Dudley was licking his fingers, Uncle Vern came walking thought the kitchen from another day of work. It gave Harry enough time to gather his thoughts at that moment. Aunt Petunia greeted him with a kiss. As Harry left the kitchen to go to his room until dinner, Dudley followed after him to go to his own room at the end of the hall. Probably to eat yet another candy bar, thought Harry. Harry chuckled at the thought.  
  
As he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling he heard Hedwig jumping around wanting to let out. If only I could let her out, he thought. But he soon shut that thought out of his mind. He knew his aunt and uncle would never approve of that. "Oh well," he spoke out loud to no one in particular. "She'll be let out in a couple days."  
  
He started to reach for a book, one that Hermione had sent him for his 14th birthday. He liked it very much, and in fact he was almost done with the book. But Harry then heard his Uncle in the next room fussing over something. He didn't get a chance to see what he was yelling about because at that moment he heard at small voice call out to him. "H-a-r-r-y... H-a- r-r-y," it called. The more he listened the louder the voice became and the closer too.  
  
He grew very suspicious when he thought he saw was a hand going halfway though the wall. Was someone in the wizard world trying to break into the Dursley's house, he wondered?  
  
There, he had seen it again only this time there was a second hand. By then the voices had stopped. Harry looked at the clock that pointed to 7:04. He had been in his room for only 10 minutes. Then he suddenly realized that the noises and the hands had stopped.  
  
Harry tried to forget about the noise and the hands while he was at dinner, but for some reason, he just couldn't. Uncle Vern would make Harry get up several times to get things he needed. Harry watched Dudley eat and eat until even Harry began to feel full for Dudley. He tried to eat but wasn't hungry much. Finally, Dudley asked, "You going to eat that?" as he pointed to a piece of small chicken.  
  
"No," replied Harry and gave it to him. Dudley ate it as if he hadn't eaten in years.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Harry sneaked up to his bedroom. His hands ached after doing so many dishes and washing the kitchen floor. As he walked up the stairs, Harry thought to himself, "I wonder if this had anything to do with Voldemort?" A shiver went down Harry's spine at the thought.  
  
He reached his bedroom and got directly into bed and pulled the covers up over him and fell fast asleep. 


	2. The Screaming and Yelling

Chapter 2-The Screaming and Yelling  
  
As Harry rolled over in his bed for about the hundredth time, he stared at the place where the hands had come halfway through the wall. He hadn't seen or heard anything since before dinner. He couldn't sleep much because the wall and the hands were all he could think about. He could hear Dudley snoring down the hall but other than that, he heard not a sound.  
  
At about 2:30 in the morning, Harry finally felt his eyelids fall and he relaxed into a deep sleep.  
  
He awoke to the sound of Dudley yelling, "I don't want to go to school!" Aunt Petunia was dressing him as he yelled. She was moving along saying things like "you poor thing" and "I'm sorry it's the law. You have to go to school, dear."  
  
He shouted back, "No! I won't go!"  
  
At that moment, the bus arrived and Aunt Petunia handed him his hand-made lunch full of candy and Ho-Ho's. At least that's what Harry thought anyway. As Aunt Petunia guided him to the bus, Dudley stomped all the way there. When they got to the end of the driveway, she then reached down and kissed him on the cheek. As he got on the bus, Harry laughed. He didn't know why; he just did.  
  
He got dressed quickly and walked down to the basement. Hedwig was resting with her eyes closed, but as Harry opened the cage she awoke. He reached in so that she could be lifted out. She obeyed and stepped onto his arm. At the moment he felt sorry for her, being locked in a cage all summer with no lights and no one to keep her company. He could hear his aunt upstairs doing the morning dishes. Good. She's busy, he thought. Just maybe he could get past her and go though the back door to take Hedwig out for a few.  
  
Harry could hear footsteps going out to the upstairs. Now's my chance, he thought, it's now or never. So he took the chance and quickly ran upstairs to see no one there. He made a fast exit to the back door, carefully not to let it slam on the way out. As soon as he was sure Aunt Petunia wasn't looking, he lifted Hedwig and she flew off with a jump. He watch her fly with joy only for a moment. He had came to realize that the neighbors beside the Dursley's were now staring at Harry and Hedwig. Oh no! he thought. He could hear his Aunt inside yelling "Harry? Harry?!" There was no chance to hide so he just stood there waiting to be yelled at. Aunt Petunia came busting though the back door with red hate in her eyes. "Get in the house!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay." He called Hedwig to come back to him and ran inside. By now the neighbors were wide-eyed and more than just one.  
  
As soon as Aunt Petunia slammed the back door she shrieked, "What do you think you are doing? What if one of the neighbors saw you?"  
  
"She's lonely and bored. She needs to be outside sometimes," was the only thing Harry could come up with.  
  
"I don't think so. Don't you take that tone of voice with me boy!" she yelled. "No food for a week, and you are to be in your room for a week also. You may only be out to go to the rest room. Is that clear?!" she asked.  
  
"You can't do that. I'm leaving tomorrow!" he shouted. She seemed to have forgotten.  
  
"Fine then you have no meals and you are to stay in your room until they come to get you". "Fine" he shouted back.  
  
He ran all the way up to his room and slammed his door shut. He was bored for the next 3 hours, but he was lost in a book when Dudley came home.  
  
"I'm hungry" Dudley whined.  
  
"Okay, dear," she called from the kitchen. Harry was starved. He hadn't eaten anything for breakfast and now he wished he had. He did have some jelly beans, but he was saving them for his dinner.  
  
He then went back to his reading when he heard this awful sound of the walls screaming. It felt as if the whole room where spinning and turning. He tired not to yell or make any noise because he was in enough trouble as it was. As the walls moved closer and closer to Harry, he began to panic. Just then the walls moved back into their usual places just as nothing had happened at all. Weird, thought Harry.  
  
After the walls he began to hear the word help over and over again. It was a female voice that was screaming and yelling help. Harry then began to search his room and listen into the walls. Why can't the Dursley's hear any of this, he wondered? After a long time of searching and listening, the screaming and yelling stopped and seemed to fade away. By now Harry was worried and couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about everything that had happened. He hoped that they would believe him. 


	3. The Arrival of Hagrid and Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 --- The Arrival of Hagrid and Diagon Alley  
  
It was about 6 o'clock Harry time. He wasn't sure what the real time was. He knew the Dursley's sat down to eat dinner at 6:30 each evening. So he knew he was close because he could hear his Aunt down stairs cooking away. A second later, he began to smell the food coming from the kitchen. He could smell meat loaf along with cornbread in the oven. He knew there was more to the dinner, but he couldn't smell anything but the cornbread and meat loaf. He grabbed his jellybeans from underneath the floor and ate them hungrily.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vern where listening to Dudley tell about his first day back to school. They were laughing. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, and he wasn't a bit upset about it. He could care less about Dudley's day.  
  
Harry was getting ready for bed when he heard Dudley outside his room snickering. He yelled to Dudley, "Go away or I'll turn you into a frog!" With that Dudley ran off to find Aunt Petunia to tell. Harry didn't care though. After that, Harry lay in his bed waiting for tomorrow to arrive. Then he would leave this place and the Dursley's. Harry fell fast asleep when everything became quiet.  
  
----------  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of his Aunt outside his room yelling, "Get up!" He did get up and got dressed happily too. When he suddenly heard a loud motorcycle outside his window.  
  
"Hagrid!" he yelled out this window, not caring if anyone heard him. Hagrid came busting though the Dursley's.  
  
"Yeh ready, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Sure I am," replied Harry. He turned to the Dursley's as they looked disgustedly at Hagrid.  
  
"Well" said Harry "See ya at the end of school. Bye," he called.  
  
"Dreadful," said his Uncle, not sounding at all disappointed. Dudley stuck his tongue out at Harry. As for his Aunt, she didn't say a word to Harry or Hagrid, she just stood there with wide eyes. As Harry gripped his trunk he smiled to himself.  
  
Hagird looked thoughtfully at Harry and asked, "So how's your summer goin', Harry?"  
  
"Not to well," he replied.  
  
"They haven't been treatin' you right, have they, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing out of the normal," said Harry.  
  
Hours later they stopped and got something to eat at the pub, where Hagrid like to visit. They ordered and sat by a window. Harry talked about the time when he turned Dudley into a toad. The Dusley's where not at all pleased at all with Harry. He had to spend a whole week in his room and turn back Dudley, but he thought it was worth it.  
  
When they had finished their meals it was time to head to Diagon Alley to meet Ron and Hermoine. Harry's heart beat faster with every step he took. They walked to the back of the pub to get to Diagon Alley. Hagrid tapped the 5 stones that lead to the wondrous place.  
  
As soon as they stones moved, Harry could smell al the wonderful things. He heard nothing but people moving about to get their own supplies. By the end of the last school year, Harry was out of money. He needed to get more out of Gringotts, the Wizards' bank. Then, Harry would have enough money to finish the school year. So he told Hagrid, and then headed off to the bank. Vault 638 had all the money he needed. It was a good thing that Hagrid remembered to bring his key just in case.  
  
As the door of the vault opened, Harry walked over to a pile and grabbed what he thought was enough. He walked away with his pants dragging from the coins inside. He didn't mind much; they would become lighter when he began to buy things.  
  
For awhile, they just walked. Harry liked to watch the people walk by him and say things like "Are you Harry Potter?" or "Wow". He'd smile and sometimes stop and talk to them.  
  
They got closer and closer to the End of the Hill ice cream shop. Until finally they came upon it. There was a crowd and many of the seats were taken. Harry chose a table that was out in the open so his friends could see him clearly without looking to hard. Harry decided he wasn't going to get any ice cream until they arrived.  
  
He waited and waited until he thought they would never come. "Well," said Hagrid. "I guess they ain't comin'."  
  
"Wait!" called Harry as Hagrid began to get up. "There's Hermione!"  
  
As soon as Hermione spotted Harry, she ran to him.  
  
"Hi!" she called. "Ready for some ice cream?" she asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah," he called back.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" called Hermione.  
  
"Have a nice summer, did ya?" he asked back.  
  
"Okay," she replied.  
  
As they waited in line, Harry saw Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Harry greeted them while still standing in line. Ron and Ginny got in line with them also. Fred and George left after saying "hi" to Harry. And Percy left with his so-called girlfriend.  
  
Harry was first in line and knew what he wanted. He ordered a double fudge, double chocolate sundae with whipped cream, and to top it all of, a cherry on top. The employee took his money and handed him his sundae.  
  
"Yum," he said while eating the cherry. Everyone ordered what he or she wanted and sat at a big open table. For a few minutes, they just ate quietly. When just about everyone was half done, they started to talk. Ron and Harry began a conversation about the Dursley's and their summer. Ginny and Hermione were talking about something and giggling in between talking. Ron and Harry looked over and rolled their eyes.  
  
As everyone finished their ice cream, they went off in search of different school supplies. Ron, Harry and Hermione went off in one direction and Ginny and her parents went of in another. Ginny wanted to go with her brother and his friend, but they both needed different things, so they set off.  
  
Hermione usually took many different classes outside of Ron and Harry, but this year, she only took one class different from them. They each got out a paper that looked like this:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
6th year students need:  
  
The usual uniform (in case you've forgotten) 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 3.One pointed hat for day wear (black) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)  
  
Course books 1. A Thousand Potions by Jack Goshawk 2. The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Kevin Witch 3. The Magic and Beyond by Carol Watter 4. Transfiguration by Jim Care 5. A History of Dark Magic by Shelby Allen 6. Seen As Told: How to Slay a Dragon by Elisha McMeal  
  
Other needs: 2 cauldrons (size 6) Broomstick 1 chess game 1 silver stone 1 set of playing cards  
  
**Parents please note that outside of uniforms, all clothing wear should be marked with the name of the child. Thank you. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
They decided they were going to get all their books first and go from there.  
  
About two hours later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so tired, they felt like they were dragging. Their feet and backs ached. They had gone to every store and were ready to leave. They were to meet the Weasley's back at the ice cream shop to go back to Ron's house. They walked slowly with handfuls of books and things for the new school year.  
  
They approached Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley with tired looks. Mrs. Weasley immediately said, "My, you poor things! You look beat."  
  
"We are," they all replied.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," they replied, all in a tired voice. With that, they left.  
  
All they had to do was shout "fairy dust" one at a time and they were standing in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen.  
  
As Ron showered, Harry and Hermione were to put their stuff away. Mrs. Weasley began to cook one of her great meals. When they were done, so was the food. They ate fast because they were all tired. After dinner, Harry helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. Then headed off to bed to get a good night's rest.  
  
"Good night, Ron," he called as he snuggled into his sleeping bag. "I'll be at Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry thought. "I can't wait." And with that thought, he fell fast asleep. 


	4. The New Kid at Hogwarts

4-The New Kid at Hogwarts  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of Ron flipping cards. He was playing a game called Keep the Keeper. It was a very hard game, which Harry did not care for, but on the other hand Ron loved it. Even though he never won.  
  
"Hi" he called out to Ron as he turned to face him.  
  
"Sleep well?" he called back.  
  
"Pretty well." he answered.  
  
"I guess we'd better get up and go down stairs" Harry came to say.  
  
"Yea sure." Ron repelled.  
  
So they wondered down the steps to the kitchen only to see Ginny and Hermione still in their Pajamas and eating fresh pancakes with strawberries on top, There was also Fred and George eating as well. Precy was the only one who was eating green grapes. Harry thought that he too might be on a diet. Why, he wasn't sure.  
  
Mrs. Wesley handed Harry a plate full of pancakes. She looked at him with a smile in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"You're welcome. How did you sleep?" she remarked.  
  
"Very well," he answered back.  
  
"Eat up, children. We'll be leaving soon," called Mr. Wesley.  
  
They did as they were told and rushed up to their rooms to get their trunks. As Harry carried his trunk down the steps, his stomach began to do flip-flops. Harry suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to tell Ron and Hermione about what had happened to him at the Dursley's. He thought to himself, I'll tell them on the train and write Sirus when we get to school. How could I forget? he asked himself knowingly.  
  
When Harry got down the stairs, he saw just about everyone was ready to go and watched as Mrs. Wesley asked everyone if they had everything.  
  
"Okay," said Mrs. Wesley. "Let's go." They each gripped their trunks and smiled. First to go was Ginny and Hermione. "Corn snap!" they shouted together, and with a flash they were gone. Next to go was Fred and George. They shouted "corn snap" and were gone. Harry and Ron were next in line and then Mrs. and Mr. Wesley and Percy would follow behind them.  
  
When they arrived, they walked to Platform 9 ¾ and stood there to say goodbye to Mrs. and Mr. Wesley. First to go was Percy. He complained the he needed to go early in order to meet his girlfriend. Then Ginny and Hermione went through giggling. George and Fred were going to go last so Harry and Ron said their goodbyes and ran through. To Harry and Ron, it was no surprise the Hogwarts Express was right in front of them and looked shinier than ever.  
  
As they handed their trunks to the man at the back of the train, Harry told Ron and Hermione that they were to sit alone so that he could talk to them without anyone overhearing them. They agreed and stepped on the train when it gave a loud whistle to signal that all passengers were to be on board at that time. Harry smiled at himself as he got on the train. They found seats in the near back of the train and sat looking out the window. At first, they talked about how they couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. But then after awhile, they got in deep discussion about Harry and the Dursley's.  
  
Harry told them about the walls and the voice that he had heard. "But there's one thing I really don't understand," said Harry, frowning.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's just the Dursley's never heard any of the screaming or the walls moving or anything," Harry said questioningly.  
  
"That's weird," Hermione declared.  
  
"I know," said Harry. For a moment, they all sat quietly, thinking of what Harry had just said-until a young boy stood at the doorway asking if he could sit with them. They looked at each other, noticing that the boy was new. He had short blonde hair with a weird greenish-blue color of eyes. He was medium height and was already in his rode. He seemed not a bit nervous about going to a new school.  
  
"I guess," called Ron, disappointed that they could no longer talk about what had happened. The boy plopped down beside Ron like he owned the world and begun to ramble off questions.  
  
"So what year are you guys?" he asked.  
  
"Fifth," Ron repelled looking annoyed.  
  
"I'm a fifth year myself." he called out.  
  
"If you're a fifth year how's come we've never seen you before?" ask Hermione.  
  
"Just transferred here from the states," he replied. "My dad got a new job and we had to move here," he said looking away from them.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, "but wouldn't that make you a first year?"  
  
"They told me since I learned so much stuff back at my old school that they would just put me in with the first years. Of course it was up to me but I said yeah, sure, whatever." the boy sighed.  
  
Ron looked thoughtful at the boy. "I can't remember what you said your name was."  
  
"Well, I didn't tell you yet. That's why you don't remember. My name's Jim. What's yours?"  
  
"Ron, and this is Hermione and this is Harry."  
  
"Good to know," he said looking thoughtfully out the window.  
  
Harry heard his stomach make a hungry sound. It had been three and a half hours since they had eaten. They lady had just passed them with a trolley of treats. Harry didn't mean to be rude but blurted out, "Anyone else hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," called Ron.  
  
"Want to go get some junk food. I'll buy!" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure," Ron said.  
  
"We'll be right back," they called to Hermione and Jim.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say to Jim so she just sat there with her feet thumping up against the seat occasionally. Jim seemed to be in deep thought until Ron and Harry came back. They came back with bunches of candy. They offered Hermione and Jim some but only Jim took some. Hermione said that she didn't want to spoil her dinner. So as they ate away on the candy harry asked Jim if he knew what "house" he was to be put in?  
  
"Nope," repelled Jim. They told me that they would do me with the first years.  
  
"Oh, I see." said Harry.  
  
Harry thought to himself, this guy is really weird. Although some other part of him said give this guy a break he just got here.  
  
Just as Harry thoughts went away the train stopped. It was time to get off and go across the lake and enter Hogwarts for fifth year in a row. He could hardly wait for it to begin. 


End file.
